


Old Friends

by olyphantastic



Category: Justified
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olyphantastic/pseuds/olyphantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some contextless smut featuring our three favorite Harlan residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Ava tasted sweet, like rain or wild honey, as she writhed and wiggled astride Raylan's face.

Her taut nipples and supple breasts brushed the tender skin of his fluttering stomach each time his hips jerked as her hand passed over the head of his swollen sex. Her spun-gold hair fell over his thighs, sliding like silk and setting his nerve endings on fire.

Boyd tugged restlessly at himself as he watched them from his chair and finished his smoke. He groaned as Raylan folded his rugged, sinewy forearm around her waist, forcing her down onto his relentless tongue and holding her still. He watched his toes curl as Ava took him into her mouth. The two most important people in his life were making the most exquisite sounds as they expertly worked each other over.

Boyd knew precisely how it felt to fall apart under the inexorable wild fire of persistence that is Raylan and the tender attentions of Ava.

Cool as ever, he stubbed his cigarette out in the motel ashtray and rose to join them. The bed quaked under his weight as he settled above Raylan's head. He ran his callused hands up Ava's back, drawing goosebumps and a keening sound from her throat that vibrated along Raylan's cock.

Boyd's hand slipped between them to cradle Ava's right breast. He pinched her nipple and tugged her hair before dragging the rough pads of his fingers along Raylan's rippling abs and peck muscles.

He settled his grip on her hip and positioned himself at her entrance. He placed soft kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders as he sunk into her inches above Raylan's face.

Raylan's fingers clamped on the back of his knee hard enough to elicit a groan from Boyd. His hair tickled the inside of Boyd's calf.

Ava came undone. She bucked and cried out and squeezed Raylan's head with her satin thighs. His tongue alternated between her clit and his balls and they came together, riding it out like the crest of a wave and dribbling down Raylan's chin.

They climbed off their marshal friend and settled on either side of him.

They leaned over his prone body for a filthy kiss. Raylan watched quizzically, eyebrow quirked and mouth twitching. He reached for his swollen and leaking cock to have his hand swatted away.

Ava trailed kisses along his neck and ran her hands over his torso as Boyd held him roughly by the jaw and ravaged his mouth, clearly enjoying the salty tang of he and Ava mixed with Raylan's familiar bourbon sweetness.

They both grasped him at the same time, rugged strength and tattoos mingling with wicked, silken softness.

They kissed their way down his trembling body til they reached their destination.

They ran their mouths along the length of him and took turns swallowing him down.

Both of his hands roamed restlessly, grabbing sheets and hair and anything they could as he struggled to hold on, not wanting this magnificent experience to end. The sweat poured off his body and his long, lean frame was as taut as a bow.

His beautiful face was flush, his hair mussed and he looked wonderfully wrecked; like he was one kiss or bite or caress away from unraveling.

Boyd loved to tug at the frayed ends of the strings that hold Raylan Givens so tightly together- in bed and out.

He leaned on his friend, solid and strong, weight anchoring him to the mattress as he wriggled and squirmed, eyes retreating behind fluttering lashes.

These two would be his undoing, Raylan thought, as he exploded with a cathartic yell.

Boyd licked a stray ribbon of cum off Ava's tanned chest as she kept sucking. It was like a dream.

Every fiber of his being relaxed; sank into the welcome, warm and white static that comes with a mind-blowing orgasm.

He smiled from his place fettered beneath his two old friends in a tangle of limbs and damp bed linens and wondered why he stayed away so long.


End file.
